


The story of how I got pregnant

by Eren_jaeger_ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, eren/levi - Freeform, ereri, levi/eren - Freeform, love between two males, omegaverse kind of, riren - Freeform, sex with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eren_jaeger_ackerman/pseuds/Eren_jaeger_ackerman





	1. Chapter one

Eren pov:  
I was cleaning the windows for the fifth time to make sure that they were clean exactly like Heichou wants. Ah Heichou... I've always looked up to him because he's so strong and powerful. But now the admiration, after a couple of years being in the survey corps, has turned into love and I don't know what to do because I know for sure that he doesn't love me...I'm just a brat to him. My thoughts were interrupted by a presence behind me "oi, Eren why are you slaking off? Keep cleaning, I expect this place to be spotless by the end of the day" I clumsily turned around almost tripping and saluted "y-yes sir!" "Oh, and tonight I expect you in my office at 3 a.m. Understood?" I looked in his eyes, damn those eyes, and said "what for? If I may ask, sir" he gabbed my collar and pulled me down to his level "no you may not ask. It's an order, am I clear now?" I blushed at the closeness and I stuttered out a yes sir and he left my collar and maybe I was hallucinating, but I saw him smirk slightly, before turning away and leave to clean another room, I think. My heart was pounding in my ears and my cheeks were hot, I wonder why he wants me in his office so late at night...oh well I better clean before he comes back again....  
~time skip~  
I was exhausted, I had to clean that room 10 times and other rooms too, I couldn't feel my legs anymore. But I was happy because it was time for dinner as I was very hungry. I went in the dining room and sat down with my friends and began chatting. But I could feel someone watching me, I turned my head around and locked eyes with Levi, but then I averted my eyes in embarrassment and continued eating and chatting like nothing had happened. After some time I was finished with my dinner and decided to go to bed. I arrived in my room, as I don't sleep in the basement anymore and the first thing I noticed was a letter on my bed so I went to it, picked it up and opened it. It was written very neatly and I recognised it was Levi's handwriting. it said "I hope you didn't forget what you have to do right, Eren? Because if so then I'll have to punish you, and you don't want that, right? Remember not one second late or there will be consequences.  
Levi Ackerman" right! tonight I have to go to his office, God I was about to forget it, and I didn't want to know what he could have done to me, I shivered at the thought...what time is it? I looked at the clock in my room "ah, it's only 9:15 pm. I guess I can get some sleep" I laid down on my bed and immediately fell asleep.  
~time skip~  
I woke up and my eyes fell on the clock, it was 2:49. Crap! I'm going to be late, shit, shit. I went out of my room and bolted down the hallway to arrive in time. I finally arrived at Levi's office door, I was out of breath but with the remaining force I knocked on the door and waited "enter, it's open" I opened the door and went in "good, I see you made it in time...Now let's talk about why I told you to come here" he stood up from his chair and began walking towards me. I panicked and took steps back. "so, Eren" "y-yes?" "do you like anyone?" I blushed instantly and began stuttering "w-well... Uhm... You see... Uhm..." He glared at me "Spit it out, brat. You know I don't like repeating myself" "w-well... Yes I do..." I was probably blushing like crazy, I can feel my face burning "well....Will you tell me who's that?" Well, fuck. What do I do now?!? "You know what? I don't care. Because you're mine, Eren. I love you" am I hallucinating or dreaming?? I blushed even more, if that was possible. "your answer?" "I-I love y-you too... Heichou" he stopped walking now in front of me, grabbed my collar, pulled me down and kissed me, just like that. I widened my eyes, not knowing what to do. Then I calmed down and began kissing back putting my arms around his neck. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened my mouth slowly and a bit hesitantly, he then put his arms around my waist bringing me closer putting his tongue in my mouth and marking his new territory. I moaned softly when he sucked on my tongue. His hands began to wander around my lower back, while he still made out with me. I moaned a bit and started rubbing his sides. He put his hands in my shirt slowly taking it off, making me shiver. At that point I didn't know where to put my arms so I rested them on his neck...he finished taking off my shirt so he moved to my pants, I moaned eagerly and he smirked "ohh~, someone's eager" I tell you who's eager, I moved to his shirt and unbuttoned it with shaky hands, goddamnit stop shaking Eren. "hey, you okay Eren?" I blushed "Y-yes just a bit nervous... I'm kind of new to this..." I looked away thinking he would be mad "don't worry. It's my first too. We'll go through this together, ok?" I was still looking away, so he decided to put his hands in my pants and I moaned loudly and put my hands in front of my mouth in embarrassment shutting my eyes tightly "Eren, let me hear you. Your sounds are beautiful and look at me" he took away my hands and I slowly opened my eyes "Can I continue?" "y-yes...please." He seemed thoughtful "how about we move this to the bedroom?" "that would be a perfect idea" I was so eager, but so scared because I didn't know what to expect. He picked me up bridal style as if I weighed nothing. He put me gently on the bed and put his hands back in my pants and grabbed my ass, massaging and squeezing beginning to make out again. I moaned and continued unbuttoning his shirt and threw it away somewhere on the floor. He pulled away from the kiss and began kissing his way down, till he arrived on my sweet spot on my neck and began abusing it, probably that was going to leave a mark, I moaned softly and started grinding against him " s-stop t-teasing please...~" He kind of growled and said "no..." he went down leaving butterfly kisses before stopping at my nipples and started sucking one and playing with the other. I moaned loudly arching my back and he smirked and whispered in my ear "shh, don't wake anyone up" he bit my ear and I moaned softly "s-sorry...I-it feels t-too good...~" He then stopped, slowly going down to my pants and taking them off along with my boxers, I shivered as the cold hit my skin and let out a silent moan as he started jerking me off "a-ah...~ Don't s-stop..~" He licked the tip, still jerking me off " p-please...ngh...~" He then stopped smirking "please, what?" I blushed hard and stuttered out "P-please... S-suck m-me off...~" "good boy...~" he began sucking some of my member and bobbing his head up and down looking in my eyes and putting a strand of hair behind his ear. God, it's so embarrassing but so sexy at the same time. I gripped his hair and bucked my hips moaning loudly. He started bobbing faster but stopped my hips from moving with his hands and I gripped his hair tighter. He pulled away "you're ripping my hair out, if anything push my head down, ok?" I nodded "s-sorry...." He engulfed the whole thing and bobbed even faster. I cried out silently and arched my back "H-Heichou... I-I'm c-coming... p-please t-take it out..." He bobbed one last time then pulled off and I came on my stomach and chest panting whining very softly "now it's my turn sexy..." he just called me sexy...oh...my god... "y-yes..." I rolled us so he was under me and trailed kisses down his body until I reached his pants. I unbuttoned them and took them off with his underwear. His member sprang up and let me tell you...it was huge... I licked the tip then went down his shaft. I tried to put it all in my mouth and bobbed my head up and down gagging, hollowing my cheeks. He groaned, messing with my hair and pushing me down making me gag again, but pushed me to do more, so I bobbed faster and went deeper to the base and he groaned, so I bobbed even faster "I-I'm coming Eren... Ngh~ P-pull out" I pulled out and he came on his stomach and some finished on my face. He wiped it and pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled away and rolled so that he was on top of me and I whispered in his ear " I want you... Fuck me...~" I groaned and spread my legs for him "with pleasure...~" He smirked and suddenly thrusted into me. I cried out in pain and pleasure " h-hurts...a-ahhhngh~" he waited for me to get accustomed to the feeling "Can I move...?" "Y-yes p-please..." He started moving slowly and I wrapped my legs around his waist bringing him closer and kissed him " f-faster... A-ah!~... P-please..." " of course, baby..." he thrusted faster "ngh!... F-feels s-so a-ahh! g-good... H-harder... Nghahhn...!~" I was losing my mind, I started moving my hips along with his thrusts and he went even faster and harder. I moaned very loudly and wrapped my arms around his back and clawed at it "d-deeper... M-more... P-please..." He groaned and went even deeper "G-god, you're so ngh! tight ahh!~". I cried out loudly " t-there!!" "oh... So I found your sweet spot, right?" He smirked and I blushed hard and then he angled himself to hit that certain point with every thrusts. I cried out every time, I couldn't keep silent anymore, but I was scared someone would wake up so I bit my lip and apparently he didn't like it so instead he kissed me putting his tongue inside my mouth to keep me silent. He then thrusted even faster and harder if that was possible. I pulled away from the kiss " I-I'm go-ahhhh!~going to...ahh!~ c-come..." " m-me... Ngh...too... Shit!~" a few more hard thrusts and I shut my eyes tightly, brought him closer and cried out silently whining a bit coming on my chest and his while he came inside me. "Ahh...~ it's...so hot..." He slowly stopped thrusting and pulled out collapsing on me. We were out of breath so we remained silent for a bit. "Hey Eren?" "Yes, Heichou?" "Levi... Call me Levi" "Levi..." His name rolled off my tongue so easily "did you like it?" I blushed and looked to the side embarrassed "y-yes... Did you?" "no..." what...? My eyes widened, he just used me I knew it. My heart just broke in a million pieces "w-what...?" He widened his eyes slightly as he saw I was tearing up "I'm sorry! don't cry, I was joking....I loved it..." he cupped my face, making me face him and kissed me first on the forehead, on the eyelids kissing away my tears, on my nose, on my cheeks and finally my lips. He pulled away and smiled slightly. He's so beautiful when he smiles "you cruel. I almost had an heart attack, you know?!" I pouted and he chuckled " did you really think that I would just use you and throw you away like that..? Eren, listen carefully and get it in your thick skull, I love you and nothing will ever change that, understood?" He put his forehead on mine "yes..." "good...Now let's get cleaned up. We're gross and sticky...tch!" I chuckled " of course... But there's a little problem....Uhm...I can't get up...." "fine wait here..." he kissed my forehead, stood up and went in the bathroom. He came back with a bowl of water and a wet cloth. Since he already cleaned himself he started cleaning me. First the face, then the neck, chest, arms, stomach, hips, legs and butt...I was blushing the whole time. But when he finished I was very sleepy " I'm kind of sleepy. Come to bed...?" "I'm coming" he laid on the bed pulling me closer on his chest and pulling the covers over us "sleep baby" I yawned "night..." He kissed my forehead "night. Sweet dreams" I fell asleep right after that....

 

A/N: that's all for now my titans.  
Bu-bye!~


	2. Chapter two

~little time skip~   
Levi pov:  
Due to my insomnia I woke up after sometime, so I decided to watch Eren sleep. God, he's so cute all cuddled up on my chest and he's smiling too. I couldn't help but smile slightly. But everything good has to disappear sooner or later. In fact, Eren abruptly stopped smiling and his face contorted. He started moving in his sleep and mumbling "m-mom.... No... Don't ...go" oh no, he's having a nightmare I have to wake him up fast "Oi, Eren wake up. Eren!" Nothing, he started crying calling his mom's name. I shook him yelling " Oi, wake up. Eren!!" He woke up screaming and panting " w-what happened?" " you had a nightmare about your mom..." I wiped his eyes "oh, s-sorry....Did I disturb you...?" "no. I was already awake." "g-good..." he trailed off and stilled for a moment widening his eyes, then started sobbing. Awkward...what do I do now?!? Shit, I'm not good at this. Think, think Levi think! I opened my arms awkwardly for a hug "c'mere..." he threw himself at me sobbing uncontrollably in my shirt, wetting it. Gross. I patted his back awkwardly "there, there. Let it all out. I'm here for you now, Eren" I then embraced him tight and petted his hair to calm him down "t-tha-ank y-you s-so much..." I kissed his hair "no problem" We stayed like that so he could calm down "you okay now?" He sniffled "yes thank you..." He trailed off again and went limp in my arms, he exhausted himself and he fell asleep. At least now his face is serene and he's smiling again. " heichou... I love...you" cute. He will be the death of me, on my grave they'll put 'died from cuteness' I yawned and looked at the clock. It was 6:30 am, oh well I might get some sleep since it's my day off. I pulled Eren close to me then closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

A/N: this is so short. I know the next 's going to be longer.  
Bye my titans~


	3. Chapter three

~time skip~ (some weeks has passed)  
Eren pov:  
For some weeks now I've been waking up feeling sick and throwing up and I was scaring Levi. So, even though I thought it was just a food intoxication or some type of stomach bug, he forced me to see Hanji for a check up. But he didn't come with me saying he had things to do. So, after waking up feeling sick again and throwing up what I had eaten the day before, I went to Hanji's office or more like lab. I knocked and waited for a response "come in" I opened the door and went in "hey Hanji-San..." "oh, hello my Titan baby!! How are you today?!? You seem pale...Are you alright...?" "yes...well no. I've been feeling sick for some weeks now and captain Levi forced me to come for a check up" "ohh...Shorty's worried. Well...Sit, sit don't stand there" "ah, yes" I sat down on a chair fidgeting nervously "okay, so what are your symptoms?" "well, let's see... I've been throwing up in the morning, I crave strange things, I'm always exhausted and...Uhm...that's pretty much all I think" she put on a thoughtful face, probably elaborating my words..."I might have an idea but I'm not so sure. You have to answer this question for me and you have to be honest" "Okay..." "in these past weeks before starting to feel strange did you have any sexual intercourse with someone?" Her question took me by surprise. I blushed and looked to the side "y-yes I have...But does it have to do with all of this?" She squealed "uhh... With who?! Wait, don't tell me. Was it shorty?" I blushed harder "m-maybe..." "haha, I knew it!! Erwin needs to pay me" "what?!? You and the commander bet on us?!" "yes!! He said that you wouldn't get together ever, but he was wrong!! Anyway returning to us. I think I know what you have. But it will be hard to believe at first, Ok?" "O-okay..." "ready?" "Positive" "you might be pregnant......"  
WHAT?!?!

A/N: sorry cliffhanger. Look how the table have turned. Is Eren really pregnant? How is Levi going to react?


	4. Chapter four

Eren pov:  
What?!? This can't be possible. Me, pregnant?? But....I'm a guy. " Eren... You ok? You're spacing out and it's starting to worry me" she waved her hand in front of my face. "e-eh...? Are you sure, Hanji? I'm a guy. I can't get pregnant you know" "I'm sure at 90%, for the other 10% I need you to do a pregnancy test" she handed me the stick and I hesitantly took it in my hands "go to your room. I think you'll be more comfortable in your bathroom, right?" I nodded softly, hid the test in my pocket and went to my and Levi's room, now we divide the room since I've gotten sick so that he could watch over me better. I went in the bathroom, locked the door and looked at the stick in my hands. I sighed "let's get this over with...". I did everything it said to do and sat on the floor waiting. I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'll react if I am indeed pregnant. Ah it's so stressing... How is Levi going to react? He's going to hate me or be disgusted, or happy, who knows... So many emotions and questions were swirling in my head. I got up to see if the test gave the result. I picked it up closing my eyes tightly then reopening only one to see the result... It was positive... I put my hand on my mouth and dropped the test. I can't believe it. No, it's impossible, I'm a guy... Unless it's because of my Titan power. Well that would explain a lot. But... How will I tell, Levi? How will he react? Again...So many questions so little answers...  
~ time skip~ ( a few hours later...)  
Levi pov:  
Eren has gotten sick and I'm worried as fuck...it might be something serious since it's been a few weeks now. So today I forced him to see Hanji for a check-up, but...I haven't heard from him since then. I was starting to really worry, so I decided to find him. I went in our room and found the bathroom door closed and I heard muffled sniffling coming from there  "Eren, are you in there?" I tried opening the door but it was locked. So I knocked on the door " Eren, why did you close the door?" I heard a soft voice "I-I'm fine... I just felt sick and I didn't want you to see me like this..." "can I enter? You're my lover after all. I'm worried sick you know?! Open this door this instant or I will push it down by force, Eren!"  
Eren pov:   
What do I do now?! I hid the test in my jacket's pocket and went to open the door "s-see I'm fine..." I couldn't look him in the eyes. He grabbed my face to make me look at him and wiped my eyes with his thumbs "you're lying, your ears become red when you do. What did Hanji tell you?" I'm screwed "it's just a bad bug, that's all. All I want now is to cuddle" "fine..." he picked me up by the thighs and I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him. He kissed back licking my bottom lip for entrance and I playfully denied it, so he pinched my butt making gasp and entered my mouth. He then sat on our bed so that I was straddling him and took off my jacket and threw it on on the floor, it landed with a thud and he stopped to look at it. Oh no, no no I forgot the test was in the pocket, now he will find out and leave me and he will feel disgusted by me. Please don't get up to see, please. "Eren. What was that noise?" "noise? What noise?? I didn't hear anything hehe..." I laughed nervously. He glared at me " Eren. You're lying I can tell. Get up so I can see" "y-yes..." I got up and he went to pick up the jacket and looked in the pocket. He found the test and took it in his hand. "Eren what's this?" I remained silent and didn't look him in the eyes " Eren..." He said dangerously "look me in the eyes when I talk to you and answer me. What's this? Care to explain?!" I could feel his stare burn a hole in my head "it's t-the r-reason w-why I w-was sick the past f-few weeks..." I said weakly "you're joking right? You're a guy it's impossible..." "I-it's p-possible. I think it is because of my Titan power..." I knew he would feel disgusted by me. I put my hands on my face and began crying " I-i knew y-you would f-feel d-disgusted..." I sobbed in my hands " hey, hey, hey don't cry please." He hugged me tight " I love you too much to even think to be disgusted by you. Eren, I'm so happy you're carrying my child, really. Even if it's strange I don't love you any less, don't ever doubt that, ok?" I sobbed ever louder and hugged him tighter, but this time they were happy tears "stop crying Eren" "no, no I-I'm s-so h-happy..." He wiped my tears away "good... Now it's probably a bit rushed but... Marry me?" He pulled away from the hug and showed me a beautiful ring "I wanted to wait a little more. But apparently you need it now. Your answer?" I couldn't speak so I just nodded frantically. He chuckled a bit, took my left hand and put the ring on my ring finger. I threw myself at him almost making us fall and hugged him tight. He just hugged me tighter and I could feel him smiling on my neck "you just made me the happiest man alive. I love you Eren Ackerman" "you k-know it sounds strange, but good..." We laughed a little and just stayed like that, in each other arms feeling content and extremely excited for the future... "let's get you to bed. It's pretty late and you're probably tired, right?" right on cue I let out a yawn and he chuckled "yes, a little bit " he then picked me up bridal style and put me on the bed, getting in bed himself he pulled me closer and we fell asleep... Did I already say I'm excited?? Yes, well I am. 

A\N: and finished this chapter too.


	5. Chapter five

The following morning:  
Levi pov:  
I woke up, but I saw Eren was still asleep so I decided to wake him up. I kissed his cheek and he stirred in his sleep, I did it two times more and he woke up yawning "morning..." He smiled and snuggled closer "morning sleepyhead. Do you feel sick in any way?" "actually no, thank you for asking tho-" he interrupted himself and widened his eyes before running to the bathroom and throwing up everything he ate the night before. Damnit hasn't shitty glasses got something to stop this? I went in the bathroom that reeked of vomit and soothed Eren's back and pulled his bangs away from his face " there, there....I'm here for you..." he shivered then coughed. Poor thing..." You done? Do you want something warm while you brush your teeth to take out the horrible taste and settle down your stomach...?" He nodded weakly and tried to stand up but failed "wait, wait calm down....take it easy. Here let me help" I put his arm around my neck and mine went around his waist to support him. I dragged him to the sink then helped him steady himself and went to make some tea  
Eren pov:  
Ugh... Who made me do this...? I started brushing my teeth. It has become a routine for me. I wake up, feel sick then brush my teeth and wait for Levi to come with some tea. I sighed and spit the toothpaste and rinsed the toothbrush and my mouth. I wobbled my way to the bed and collapsed on it. I groaned loudly but it was muffled by sheets "when will this finish? I'm already tired..." "it stops more or less a couple of weeks after birth and Hanji can't help you, she's too busy" I jumped 3 m in the air and clutched my chest "are you crazy?! I almost had an heart attack" " 'almost'. Here's your tea, drink up...but be careful it's hot..." I took it with shaky hands and gulped it down. I recollapsed on the bed "goddamnit... It's your fault..." "oh well if you think that I'll go away and leave you alone, bye" he went out the door. I whined " nooo...please...Come back I need someone to cuddle with..." He entered back in the room "only if you say sorry" I did the puppy eyes and pouted "I'm shorry..." "I'm shocked that you blamed me for all of this" "I already said sorry. But you were the one fucking me after all..." "but you liked it" "yes... But still..." "And you wanted it" " yes... But..." "Spit it out brat. But... What?" "nothing..." "oh really. You're lying. Your ears are red" "I'm not though..." "Then why are your ears red?" "I don't know..." "You're really lying. your ears are getting redder. What's wrong?" "I'm just hungry..." "you're lying again... I won't give you food unless you tell me what's wrong" "you big meanie... Alright I'm nervous..." I looked to the side "why are you nervous?" He lifted my chin to look him in the eyes "well... I was thinking about how we will tell the others. We are not going to keep it a secret right? It's going to be impossible to hide it in a couple of months" he caressed my face "now you're telling the truth. To tell you the truth I don't know either. But since you've been a good boy I'm coming with your food, wait here" " yay!" I clapped my hands and he chuckled and kissed my forehead and went out the room. I sighed and smiled. I started rubbing my stomach where I could already feel a slight bump. "hey baby, I know you can't hear me yet, but just know that I already love you so much and I can't wait to finally meet you...even though you make me feel sick..." I laughed softly and heard the door opening "who are you talking to?" "no one in particular... Do you have my food?" He sighed and shook his head "yes I have. Here" he handed me the food and I began to eat happily "thanks" I finished my food too quickly and pouted. he chuckled a bit " you wanted to cuddle right? C'mere" he pulled me on the bed on top of him and wrapped his arms around my back. I smiled and pecked his lips and I saw him blushing for a split second before he turned away. I giggled "oh, are you blushing?" "no I'm not" "yes" "no" "yes" "no" "Ye-" I got interrupted by a kiss. I kissed back happily. He opened his mouth slightly so I tried to put my tongue in but he closed it before I could and smirked. I pouted "you meanie..." I bit his nose "oww...You know where this could have lead to..." "not true... It could have only to a little make out" "you know it's not true" "yeah I know... But you're still a meanie..." " is that my new nickname?" " yes, it is... Corporal Meanie" I giggled and he blushed again "I told you you were blushing" I said in his ear and licked it. " aw shit..." I smirked "what?" "now I wanna fuck..." "you sure change your mind fast Levi Jeager" "I'm still an Ackerman and you are too" "if you're still an Ackerman I'm still a Jeager. Now we're gonna argue over names or we're going to fuck?" "you're an Ackerman and you're pregnant" "fine I'm an Ackerman... You changed your mind again right?" "yeah, but I really wanna..." "well let's do it... Before you change mind again" "I have an idea. If you can get me turned on we're fucking if not we're going to cuddle" "bring it on...let's do this" I stood up and began unbuttoning my shirt, before throwing it on the floor. I started fake moaning "a-ahh!~ l-Levi...p-please...Mmngh~ f-Fuck m-me hard..." He blushed and I saw a bulge starting to form in his pants. I smirked and walked slowly towards the bed and climbed on top of Levi and started grinding against him moaning in his ear " is I-it...ahh!~ enough t-to turn...ngh~ y-you o-on...a-ahn~!?" " no, try harder Eren..." "Y-yes..." I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor while leaving kisses along the way until I stopped at his pants, before unbuttoning them and throwing them on the floor. I licked his member a few times through the fabric of his boxers before taking them off too. His cock sprang up, I licked his tip and jerked him off a bit before taking him in my mouth slowly. I bobbed my head a bit, still jerking him off. His hand formed a fist in my hair and brought me down all the way to the base and I gagged a bit "now I'm really turned on...~" I made a mental victory dance as I continued bobbing my head up and down, going faster and hollowing my cheeks. He groaned and bucked his hips. That motivated me to go even faster using my tongue "ahh shit!~ ngh~" I started playing with his balls and moaning on his cock. He came suddenly in my mouth. I widened my eyes and some of the cum run down my chin but I swallowed all of it, before pulling away and licking my lips smirking "tasty~ are we going to fuck now?" "Maybe..." "maybe?! You promised me!" He kissed me opening my mouth forcefully before putting his tongue in exploring every cranny and got on top of me. I moaned and he unbuttoned my pants putting his hand in and rubbed my member. I wrapped my arms around his neck moaning loudly "shh it's still day they can hear us" "s-sorry...Mmngh!~" I bit my lip to keep silent "good boy...~" He then took off my pants and boxers and put three fingers in front of my mouth "suck..." I put them in my mouth and wet them good. After a few seconds he took them out and positioned one on my hole going around it and then inserted in slowly not to hurt me. I moaned softly and he kissed me putting his tongue in. I moaned in his mouth as he moved the finger inside me in and out " p-please...ahh~...I want y-you n-now...ngh~...I-it's enough...so mmh~ " "no Eren... I might hurt you this way, it's been too much since we've done it. Please bear with it a little longer, ok?" "O-okay..." He put another finger in and began scissoring them. I arched my back and gripped the sheets as he pushed on a little bundle of nerves "a-ahh!...there!" "oh..? Did I find your favourite spot...?" He didn't let me answer as he put another another finger in and rammed them on my prostate with every thrust. I cried out in pleasure every time and I wrapped my arms around his back clawing it "I-I'm g-going a-ah...come..." He stopped abruptly and took his fingers out "no, you're not" I whined wanting more. My wish was granted when he positioned himself lifting my hips and entered slowly. I moaned in pain and I felt a tear slipping down my cheek. Levi wiped it "shh, relax... Or it will hurt more..." "I-I'm trying...b-but it h-hurts..." "do you want to stop?" "N-no..." He kissed me to distract me from the pain and I finally relaxed enough for him to enter better. "I'm all in..." He waited to get me used to the feeling. "Y-you c-can m-move now...~" He began thrusting slowly. It's been weeks since we've done it and it feels so good "ah! m-more...!~" he thrusted faster and deeper and he reached my sweet spot. I cried out " g-God... You're so hot and t-tight..." "A-ahhngh!... Right t-there!  ahh!~" "Yes..." He angled himself to thrust hard on my prostate every time. A knot in my stomach started to form and I knew I was close "I-aah... I-I'm c-ngh! coming..." "Me too..." His thrusts now were sloppy and fast and he started jerking me off. I came with a cry and I clenched around him and he came too "a-ahhh..." He collapsed on me and we were panting hard trying to regain our breaths. He then pulled out and some cum dribbled down making me shiver "let's sleep love, okay?" He pulled the cover on us and pulled me on top of him and snuggled happily on his chest. I fell asleep right after being lulled by his heart beat. Oh yes, I couldn't be happier right now...  
A/N : I finally finished the fifth chapter. I had some writer's block and various tests at school


	6. Chapter six

The next morning~   
Eren pov:  
I woke up on levi's chest and he was still asleep so I decided to wake him up. I pecked him on the lips and he stirred and woke up "morning..." "morning Eren..." "Levi... I was thinking..." I trailed off "yes? What were you thinking?" "I was thinking that we should tell everyone we are together and about the wedding. I'm sure they will understand." "Maybe you're right and we also should tell Erwin about the pregnancy. I certainly don't want you out on an expedition while you're pregnant" "but..." "no buts Eren. You can go back on expeditions once you give birth or I or Erwin decide when. Am I clear?" "y-yes..." I don't want to stop going on expeditions but he's right, I don't want to hurt the baby. "well, let's get dressed and go see Erwin" "I don't want to get up..." "c'mon lazy boy get up." "fine but after that we come back to bed" "you know I still have work to do right? It's been two days since I touched a paperwork and I still haven't cleaned" "fine but after going you go to work I stay in bed" "fine, have it your way. I don't care. Now, Let's go" we got dressed and went to Erwin's office. We stopped in front of the door, I was so nervous you have no idea. After some seconds Levi knocked on the door and we heard "state your name and business" "Corporal Levi and Cadet Eren. Personal things" "come in" Levi opened the door and we went in, the commander was doing some paperwork "well, what brings you here?" "we want to talk about us. We're going to get married and we need you to call for a meet up for the survey corps. Can you do that?" "well congratulations. I see if I can do something." "thank you. Oh, and can you exonerate Eren from his duty for some months?" "why? You know Eren is helpful for us for his powers" "well it's complicated and I know you probably won't believe me but..." "but...?" "Eren is pregnant and I don't want him to hurt himself and the baby during expeditions" Erwin laughed then stopped when he saw our serious faces "you mean he's really pregnant?" "yes positive. You can even ask Hanji too if you want" "no, no I trust you. Well then Eren, you are exonerated from your duty. But at least one year after you give birth you have to go back on missions and expeditions, understood?" I saluted "yes sir" "good you are dismissed now" we went out of his office and walked back to our room. Levi went to his office, which is attached to the bedroom, and started doing his paperwork, while I decided to go see my friends "hey, Levi?" "yes Eren?" "I'm going to go see my friends. See you later." "yeah, see you later" I went near him and pecked his cheek and smiled and went out of the room. I went in the dining hall and there they were chatting and eating. Since it was lunch I decided to grab some food and went to sit between Mikasa and Armin "hey guys" in the table there were mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie "hey Eren. How are you? I heard that you were feeling unwell" "yeah, well I feel better. Thank you Armin" I smiled and began eating until The superiors entered in the room and I knew it was time "every one please pay attention to corporal Levi for a moment" I sighed and got up "Eren where are you going?" Asked Mikasa "you'll see in a minute" she made a confused face but let it go. I went at Levi's side "hey darling. You ready?" I took a deep breath "yes" he put his arm around my waist bringing me close " every one listen please. Eren and I have an announcement to do. We're going to get married" I saw the shock on everyone's face and I heard a fork fall down "what?! No no no!! You can't marry him, I don't agree he's too old for you and he's a midget!!" I felt anger boil inside me "shut up Mikasa! you're not my mother! I can do what I want I'm not a baby! God why are you so stubborn and why can't you understand you can't protect me from everything and everyone!" Levi cupped my face and made me look at him "calm down Eren, it's not good for you" I took a deep breath and calmed down "you're right. It's useless arguing with her anyway" I glared at her " I don't care if you don't agree I'm marrying him anyway" "wait Eren!" "what? You don't agree too, Armin?" "no, I agree. You need to do what you want to do. I just wanted to know if you needed help with the wedding, I could help you" "Really?! Thank you" I couldn't be happier. "Haha so you're gay huh?" That Horse face. He always gets on my last nerve " shut up horse face! You're just jealous cause you didn't confess to Marco yet. You thought I didn't know, right? Have you seen the way you look at him" he shut up immediately and blushed hard "I was joking. i just wanted to congratulate you and if you needed anything please tell me" "thank you Jean" "no problem Eren" "good everyone is happy, everyone is friend with each other... But I'm hungry as fuck!" I laughed "ruining the moment is your favourite thing to do, right Levi?" "Always, come on let's grab some food" "ok" as we passed I saw Mikasa glaring at Levi and muttering something, I glared at her and she went back to her food hiding in her scarf. I sat down near Levi, who sat near Erwin, and in front of Hanji. I was fidgeting nervously because I could feel many gazes staring at me " are you alright Eren?" Hanji asked "yes, just uncomfortable with all the stares" Levi stood up abruptly and yelled " Oi, you brats! Stop staring, it's fucking rude!" He sat back down and Everyone returned to their food and I sighed. Levi soothed my back "there you go" "thank you" I smiled and he kissed my cheek, with a little bit of a blush on his face. "Awwwww!!!! You two are so cuteeeee!!!!" Hanji squealed "right Erwin?!?!" He sweat dropped and smiled nervously "yes...Can you please lower your volume? I can hear perfectly..." "Sorry... Ne ne when will be your wedding?" I didn't think about it, it completely passed my mind "we don't know yet, but pretty near, in a month maybe... Wait, Eren when is your birthday again?" Asked Levi "uhm...30th of March, why?" "it's in two weeks right?" "yes, can you tell me why?" His eyes twinkled for a moment and He looked at Hanji "glasses, can you follow me for a moment please?" "yes, but why?" "you'll find out..." What is going on, I can't understand...what is he planning to do?? I followed them with my eyes as they went out of the dining hall.   
Levi pov:  
I know what to do, but I need help "glasses, can you follow me for a moment please?" "Yes, but why?" "You'll find out..." We got up and went out of the room. " can you tell me what are you planning, shortstack?" I fucking hate that name and she knows that. I glared at her "firstly don't call me that shitty glasses, secondly I need your help" "sorry sorry. Why do you need my help shorty?" She smirked, I felt my eye twitch "I want to surprise Eren. For his birthday I want to do a surprise wedding" she looked at me as if I was crazy "you're joking right? It's impossible" "my name is Levi Ackerman, everything is possible for me, remember?" "yeah you're right. Well, I'm all ears. What do you want to do?" "okay, first we prepare everything for wedding, like flowers and shit like that, then we search for the dress for him,for me and for everyone and finally when the day come, you'll tell everyone about it and I go wake Eren up and done, we live happily ever fucking after" she looked completely astonished, she didn't thought I could master this plan in 5 min "woah, impressive. But there's one thing" "what?" "who will marry you and who will be your and Eren's best man?" "Erwin will be the priest, my best man and the one who will accompany Eren down the altar. And for Eren's best man I think Armin or Jean will be good" she clapped "but, the groom can never see the bride before the wedding, it brings bad luck. We can switch. I go wake Eren up and help him get ready and you tell everyone!" "you're right. So, we have a deal?" I extended my hand for her to shake "deal!" And she hugged me. I patted her back awkwardly "Hanji, you can let me go, like now before I punch you" she stopped and smiled "sorry. I'm just happy for you. Erwin and I thought that you'd never find anyone and that you'd never get together with Eren" Neither I can believe it's really happening. I felt myself smile slightly at the thought "thank you. For the first part anyway" she laughed and I chuckled a bit "you know Levi. I've never seen you so happy or smiling. That kid really changed you" "yeah, as much as I hate saying this, you're right" "well, we don't want to worry Eren right? Come let's go back" I nodded and we went back in the dining hall. We sat back and finished eating.   
Eren pov:   
I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy and not so good in general. I decided to go back to my room with Levi. I whispered in Levi's ear "hey, Levi?" "yes, Eren?" "can we go back to our room? I don't feel very well..." "of course. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "it was sudden..." I shakily got up from my seat and almost fell down but Levi grabbed me before I could fall. Everyone was staring and that didn't help me at all. I heard Hanji say "Eren. You alright?" "y-yes, j-just a b-bit dizzy" "Hanji, come with us so you can help me. " "yes" Levi picked me up and we got to our room where he put me on the bed "Eren can you hear me?" " y-yes...bathroom... Now" was all I could say and he rushed me to the bathroom and I threw up everything I ate for lunch just a few seconds ago and the night before. Levi brought my bangs away from my face and soothed my back " Hanji. Do you have anything?" "no, sorry. It would hurt the baby" I had tears in my eyes and I was shaking and trembling pretty badly. I panted and put my head on the toilet to rest. I barely heard Levi and Hanji talking "this is pretty bad...Hanji bring me a wet towel and a blanket please" "yes" "Eren are you feeling better now?" I simply nodded, I didn't have the force to talk "that's good. Can you stand up?" I nodded again "okay at my three. One...two...three..." I got up wobbling a bit "good boy... Now go brush your teeth" I went to the sink with his help and I brushed my teeth. He picked me up again and put me on the bed "I'm here. Here you go towel and blanket" "thank you. Now please, there's a bowl under the sink. Fill it with cold water and put it on the nightstand" he covered me with the blanket and dabbed my face with the wet towel. I sighed in content "t-thank y-you..." I said in a raspy voice "shh, don't strain yourself. Take it easy okay?" I nodded "sleep baby, okay? We'll take care of you" then I drifted to sleep...  
Levi pov:  
I had an heart attack when he almost fell down, I've only seen him once in this state and it was the first time he felt sick. Hanji said "here's the bowl" I sighed "thank you" I dabbed the towel in the water and dabbed Eren's now pale face "is he okay?" She asked "yes. Sometimes it happens. It breaks my heart seeing him like this" "I'll bring him some tea for when he wakes up" "yes thank you" she went out of the door and closed it behind her. Sometimes after I heard a knock "what?" "I'm Armin, sir" I sighed "come in" he came in "what do you need?" "nothing sir. I just wanted to know if Eren's ok" "yes, thank you. He's sleeping right now, as you can see" "ah, yes I see. Well bye" he saluted and went out of the door. Strange kid. I sighed and decided to sleep a bit too. I climbed in the bed, brought Eren close and fell asleep. The last thing I heard was Hanji entering the room putting the tea on the nightstand and going out again closing the door behind her.  
A/N: Eren's alright don't worry. Just sickness from the pregnancy. In the next chapter there will be the wedding in super details I promise


	7. Chapter seven

That afternoon~  
Eren pov:  
I woke up groggily with a dry throat and feeling very tired. The only good thing is that I can feel Levi's heartbeat almost lulling me back to sleep. He stirred a bit and I faked sleeping. He sat up and yawned "he's still sleeping... Poor thing he must be very tired. While he's still asleep I want to try a thing" I felt him move and he stopped right on my stomach. What is he doing? He moved my shirt up and I opened one eye to see "hey brat... Uhm... I'm not good with this... shit. Levi you can do this. Let's try again... Hey brat, I know you probably can't understand me yet, but I'm your father and I love you so much already. But you have to stop making your mother sick, understood?" Wait... Mother?!? I'm a man, for god's sake! But I admit that it's pretty cute. He stopped talking and put his head on my slight baby bump with his eyes closed " you know I know you're awake right?" What?! How?! "how?! I was silent" "your mouth speaks your thoughts. And yes you're technically the mother since you're carrying it. And I'm not cute, I'm manly as hell" he sort of pouted and I giggled "of course you are. My manly corporal" I passed my hand trough his hair and he sighed "I can feel the baby's heartbeat, it's so quick and beautiful..." "really?!" he smiled genuinely "yes. Hey Eren?" "yes?" I continued playing with his silky black hair "have you thought about names?" "yes, actually. If it's a girl Isabel" he looked at me shocked "Hanji told me about your past and I liked the name" his surprised face turned into one of happiness and a single tear fell down. He hugged me and said "well how about Isabel Carla Ackerman?" My eyes widened, remembering my mom and a happy tear fell down. I hugged back and whispered "it's perfect... I love you" "I love you too. I never felt so happy in my life. Thank you, so much Eren" I smiled "you're welcome. I can't believe we're getting married and having a baby" (so sappy, oh my god) "neither can I. This is getting too sappy. I'm a 35 year-old man God" I laughed "what if it's a boy?" "Andrew?" "I like it" "then it's settled. Girl Isabel Carla Ackerman, boy Andrew Cameron Ackerman" "yes!" I grinned and pecked his lips. We remained like that hugging each other until Levi decided to ruin everything by getting up "where are you going?" "I have to help Hanji with a thing. I'll be back soon" he kissed my forehead then my lips and went out of the door.  
Levi pov:   
I went out of the door and went to Hanji's office or lab "Hanji. Open the door" "it's open!" When I opened the door I was welcomed by chaos...Papers scattered everywhere, books on the floor, empty bottles on the floor and on her desk. My eye twitched and I glared at her "oi, shitty glasses... What the fuck happened in here?" "Heh...uhm experiments.... Yeah experiments. But what brings you here?" I sighed "you know why" her face lighted up and it was as if a light bulb appeared on her head "you forgot right?" She smiled nervously  "No no...well yeah I just remembered. Well what do we do first?" I face palmed "well, we could go into town and search for the dresses" "mmh yeah, but first we need to tell everyone so we can ask the sizes" "yeah. Let's go and let's hope everyone keeps quiet" we began searching for everyone. We first encountered Armin and Erwin. They didn't see us so Hanji yelled to make them notice us "hey!! Armin, Erwin!!" They finally noticed us "ah..hi Hanji, Levi" I nodded at Erwin "you need anything?" "Actually yes. We need your sizes." They looked confused. I sighed "let me explain better. I decided to do a surprise for Eren's birthday and that is a wedding and the reason I need your sizes is for your suits, am I clear? oh, don't tell Eren for any reason" They nodded and told me their sizes and Hanji wrote them down on a piece of paper. We said good bye and went off to search the others...  
Time skip~( after hours searching for the suits and dresses and other necessary things like the cake and decorations)  
Well, that was exhausting I hope Eren is doing okay, I was out for many hours, he might be worried. "Glasses, I'm going back to Eren" "I don't think it's necessary" I looked at her confused and she just pointed behind me, so I turned around and saw Eren running towards us "I told Eren that I was helping you with something ok?" She nodded and I turned back towards Eren just in time to scoop him up in my arms and he began rambling and crying slightly "where were you?! I was worried sick!!" I sighed and petted his hair "calm down, Eren. I told you I was helping Hanji, she can confirm it" he just sniffled "s-sorry I'm overreacting...damn hormones" he whispered the last part to himself but I heard it and chuckled a bit "don't worry. I'm here now. Do you want to go eat something or you prefer going to bed?" As on clue his stomach rumbled "eat. Thank you" he smiled sheepishly and I put him down to talk to Hanji "hey Hanji, do you want to come with us?" "no thank you, I have to finish a thing first" "oh ok. Well bye" she waved and went in another direction. Eren poked me on the shoulder "yes?" He looked away and blushed "can you carry me?" Really? What a dork "what are you, a kid?" He gave me his puppy eyes "pleeease?" I sighed "fine but stop giving me those eyes" "yes!" He kissed my cheek and I picked him up bridal style "up we go" he threw his arms around my neck to support himself and I began walking towards the mess hall " how come you're so light? Seriously, you're like a feather" he blushed and hid his face in the crook of my neck " well, that's because you're so strong..." I chuckled "Mmmh maybe you're right". After some walking we bumped in his friends who were walking to the mess hall too. I was about to put Eren down to not cause him embarrassment but he tightened his grip on my neck and whined "I don't care what they think. They already know we're getting married" "yeah but there's Mikasa" "I said I don't care" "Eren, I think she wants to talk to you" "well I don't want to..." I sighed "stop acting like a kid and man up" "fine..." I put him down "c'mon now, I'll wait you in the mess hall" I kissed his cheek and went on my way passing past mikasa, who glared at me and I glared back clicking my tongue "treat him well or I will personally hurt you" she just snorted "like you can hurt me chibi" she just didn't dare "oi! Show some respect for your superiors Ackerman" and I just walked away. That brat gets on my last nerve tch.   
Eren pov:  
I didn't want to deal with her, I was still angry after all "well, what do you want?" I asked coldly "I just wanted to make you change your mind before you'll regret it" why can't she understand, ugh..."ok, I'll say it once so listen well. I love him, he loves me if you care for me stop trying to change my mind, I'm not going to, understood?" "Bu-" I cut her off glaring " understood?" "Yes..." "Good, now goodbye" I was walking away when she grabbed my wrist "what now?" She took a deep breath and looked away " I'm sorry...It's just that I don't want to lose the only family I have left..." I sighed "listen, you're not going to lose me, I'm still your brother and I'll still care for you even after getting married with Levi, ok?" I put my hands on her shoulders, but she had other plans and hugged me and started crying. I sighed and hugged back "why are you crying now?" "because I was being stupid and you forgave me instantly and I'm happy for you" I smiled "thank you. Hey, do you want to attend the wedding? it will be different without my sister being overprotective" we laughed "of course and sorry again" "don't worry" we parted and we went in the mess hall and I went to sit down with Levi "what happened, why is she crying?" "nothing, she finally understand, so we're okay and she's going to attend the wedding. Have you thought a date?" He shook his head "no, I'm a bit busy in these days so I don't know..." "oh okay. Take your time. I'm just excited that's all" I smiled to myself. He chuckled and ruffled my hair " me too. So what do you want for your birthday?" Ah yes, my birthday is in two weeks "uhm... I don't know... I already have everything" "well it shall be a surprise then" "fine for me" we finished eating and I was pretty tired so we decided to go back to our room. When we arrived there Levi made me change clothes and gave me one of his shirts, which I still don't understand why are too big for me, and a pair of shorts. In the meanwhile he took a shower and just as I was getting under the covers he got out of the bathroom in just a towel around his waist. Oh god, his 8 pack and strong arms and legs made me blush along with his wet hair, so I hid under the covers hoping he didn't catch me staring "like what you see, Eren?" Well I was wrong dang it. My face was burning hot. After sometime I heard "Eren..." I put my head out of the covers and his face was right in front of me and I squealed and he smirked pecking my forehead. I pouted, that bastard "c'mon scoot over so I can come in bed" I did as I was told and after climbing in the bed he pulled me closer on his bare chest and I drifted off hearing an 'I love you' as the last thing.  
A/N: finally! It's finished. Please don't hate me, gomen for making you wait... 


	8. Chapter eight

Time skip~(the wedding day)  
Eren pov:  
I woke up not feeling the warmth of Levi, I wonder where he is. But what time is it anyway? I looked at the clock, it was noon... Wait, noon?!?! Why didn't Levi wake me up, ah shit I'm late for train- my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door "who is it?" "It's me, Hanji. Open up"  
"It's open, please enter" she came in the room with a box in her hands, I looked at it with confusion "ah, you must be wondering what's inside the box. Come and open it, it's your birthday present from Levi and I" ah yes, today it's my birthday, hurray! I went to open the box and inside there was a letter on top of folded paper "what's this?" "It's a surprise. Open it, it won't bite you" she was excited for some reason. I opened the letter first and recognised Levi's neat handwriting. It read:  
dear Eren,  
this is for you. It's your wedding dress and all the things that you will use today, as today is your birthday and I promised you a surprise, so here, surprise! I sent Hanji to help you get ready. I'll be waiting for you in the glade in the forest near the HQ at four o' clock, don't be late. I'll be the one in white  
Sincerely yours,  
Levi Ackerman.  
I was shocked, he prepared all this for my birthday and he managed to keep it a secret for all this time. Wait, so that means he already knew the date when I asked him, that little bastard, he will pay for keeping me waiting for two weeks; but...I'm happy nonetheless, I'm finally getting married, yes!! Hanji cleared her throat "open the rest! C'mon! Oh and inside the box there's a little surprise from me, I hope you'll like it" I opened the folded paper and I took out the dress 

(https://www.google.it/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fg02.a.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB12ZggGFXXXXX1XXXXq6xXFXXXE%2F221254008%2FHTB12ZggGFXXXXX1XXXXq6xXFXXXE.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdressitup.biz%2Flongdresses%2Fwedding_dresses_long_train_short_front.html&docid=Fo38i-wk6wfsJM&tbnid=KCvSIxj_phZF4M%3A&vet=1&w=600&h=900&bih=559&biw=375&ved=0ahUKEwiW34zD5avQAhWGCSwKHS7_CngQMwh1KEwwTA&iact=mrc&uact=8)

Wait the dress?!? "Hanji-San. Is this my dress?!?" She laughed nervously and scratched her neck "hehe yes... I tried telling Levi, but he wouldn't listen, saying that it would look cute on you plus he glared at me in that way he always does so I didn't argue farther" "well you can't really argue with him right?" "Eh yeah. Well why don't you try it on?" She smiled "ah yes" so I went in the bathroom to change. After 2 min I went out to look in the mirror and I hate to admit it but it looked gorgeous "wow...Eren you look so good and beautiful in it. I think Levi was right, you're very cute" she grinned and I blushed hard. She then handed me a pair of high heels and smiled nervously "let me guess, Levi?" "Hehe yes" I tried them on and after a bit of wobbling and struggling I was able to stand still and walk in a straight line (http://s.tbdress.com/images/product/10/10968/10968680_1.jpg) Then finally she handed me a veil and helped me put it on.

(https://www.google.it/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lunss.com%2Fuploads%2Fproduct%2F0%2F1%2F01090%2Ffall-fingertip-length-wedding-veil-lace-applique-veil-ribbon-edge-1.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lunss.com%2Ffall-fingertip-length-wedding-veil-lace-applique-veil-ribbon-edge-1066.html&docid=u8H0HJdUMVro0M&tbnid=TaxL9si17hEh_M%3A&vet=1&w=800&h=800&bih=628&biw=375&ved=0ahUKEwjXiI2j56vQAhWBXiwKHa6hA7A4yAEQMwgSKBAwEA&iact=mrc&uact=8)

I looked again in the mirror and I almost cried, I realised that I was getting married to the man I love for real. A tear escaped my eye "Eren, are you ok? Why are you crying?" I sniffled and wiped the tear "it's nothing. I'm just really happy and I can't believe I'm getting married" she hugged me tightly and I hugged back just as tight "awww...my little baby Titan is getting married to the shorty corporal" I laughed "you're right. But please don't call me that" I pouted "aah you look so cute pouting and also in general. You look cute in every way" "stop it Hanji-San you'll make me blush" she gave a short laugh "sorry sorry. Anyway, I still have a little surprise for you." "What is it?" I tilted my head " look in the box" I went over to it and looked inside. It instantly made me blush like a tomato "what is this?!" "My birthday present for you of course" "what?! It's embarrassing. I refuse to put it on" "please! Please! I'm sure Levi will like it" "still. It's embarrassing. No" "pretty pleeeeeease..." She pouted. I sighed "ugh...fine" "yey!!"  You surely must be wondering what are we talking about right? Well let me explain it to you...it's a lace bra with panties and thigh highs with garter belts holding them up and a little skirt opened in the front attached to which there's a longer skirt made of tulle and some belts holding the bra and the short skirt together. So I undressed myself and put it on. I wasn't very happy about showing off my slightly showing stomach "so how is it?" I made a twirl "it looks very good on you. I knew it. I'm sure you'll make shorty have a nosebleed when he sees you" I blushed thinking of what he would say or act "are you thinking of naughty things, Eren?" I widened my eyes and blushed more "what?! No way. I wasn't" "and why were you blushing mmh?" "I wasn't" "yes you were" "no" "yes" "no!" "yees!" "no!" "No!" "Yes!!" Shit!! I covered my mouth "haha I got you!!" I sighed and put the dress back on "c'mon it's three and a half we'll be late on my wedding and I can't have that" "ok, let's go on an adventure!" We laughed "let us go" the door opened and there was the commander there "hey Eren. You look lovely, Levi chose the right person to marry, don't you think Hanji?" "Oh yes" I blushed " ah... thank you commander" he smiled warmly "no need for formalities, call me Erwin please" I nodded and smiled " ok...Erwin-San " I was a little uncertain. It sounded so strange calling him by his name "c'mon let's go. Levi requested that I had to be the one accompanying you down the altar." "Oh ok. Well let's go then" I admit I was becoming a little nervous and I stumbled a few times along the way to the forest.  
~little time skip~  
We arrived there and there was a beautiful glade with trees and white seats and a long white carpet. At the end of the carpet there was the altar and near it there was a piano. On the front seats there were all my friends but I couldn't see Levi. Where is he?! My thoughts were interrupted by a bunch of my girls comrades all dressed beautifully in bright greenish-blue,much like my eyes, that circled me. I waved at them and smiled "wow you look so beautiful Eren" and things like that were said to me "and you are too. I guess you're the bridesmaids" "yes" Mikasa answered "hi Mikasa. You actually came." "yes I couldn't miss your wedding for anything even though I don't fully approve...Yet" "well it's good enough for now. Do you know where Levi is?" "Yes, he's seated in the first seat in the front row" I squinted my eyes and I saw him. Mikasa started speaking again "okay girls. In a queue. I will go first as the flower girl. You Eren have to stay in the back so the corporal won't see you. When you're ready, I'll wave at the pianist to start playing so Levi will notice that you have arrived. Oh yes. Here's your bouquet Eren"

(http://lilyofangeles.com/Sun/TurquoiseWhite/DSCF8818Logo500.jpg)

"Thank you" "you ready?" Asked Erwin with his arm extended "yes. A bit nervous" I linked his arm with mine and put the veil on my face "good. Everything will be alright don't worry. You just have to smile and say I do" "yeah, let's do this" he laughed at my response and I just laughed nervously "it's time" I took a big breath closing my eyes trying not to panic or fall down with these heels. I felt the music begin, it was a harmonious sound almost calming and I opened my eyes and waited for Erwin to start walking.  
Levi pov:  
I was a nervous wreck really. I was even struggling putting on my cravat with shaky hands and when I almost gave up trying Erwin entered the room "nervous?" I raised a brow and he just shook his head and chuckled "here let me help" he fixed my cravat "thank you. Shit I'm nervous as fuck. What if I mess up?" "Don't worry Levi. You know what you're doing and you won't mess up anything, I'm 100% sure" I only hummed thinking about Eren in the dress I bought him, I hope he likes it even though he's a man "ok. You have the rings?" "Right in my pocket" he patted his chest "let's see. I have my suit, my hair look okay, nothing is messed up, no buttons out of order. Okay, I'm ready. Oh and Erwin?" "Yes Levi?" "You're going to accompany Eren down the altar, you're the closest person I know won't mess up" "ok. Thank you...I guess" "yeah, yeah. I'll be at the glade you go check on Eren. Who knows what shitty glasses is doing to him" I scoffed as he laughed "yes sir" "are you mocking me shitwin?" I glared at him and he just shook his head "no no, I wouldn't even dream about it. Is that a new nickname?" I smirked a little bit "yes. I had grown tired of commander eyebrows." "Whatever floats your boat Levi" "yeah yeah. Now go" I began pushing him out of the room and in direction of Eren's room. "I'll see you later with your spouse" I didn't answer and went to the glade to see if everything was perfect, you know just to distract me from the nervousness, it wasn't like I was marrying the love of my life oh no, sarcasm right there, yes. I arrived there and they were ultimating the last things. I had to check all the seats and straighten the one who weren't in the right position. I checked my watch, it was almost time. My stomach was doing flips so I had to sit down, take a deep breath and close my eyes to calm down. After a while I felt chattering behind me and the pianist began playing and I knew it was time. I took a last deep breath and stood up going near the altar waiting for my soon-to-be husband/wife put it how you want, to walk down the altar and to finally call him mine forever. I turned around to see Mikasa throwing flowers on the path. One by one the bridesmaids passed when finally I saw him... I gasped lightly he was gorgeous like enlightened by his own light practically an angelic vision. His face was covered by the veil but I knew he was smiling like an idiot, it made me smile and almost shed a tear, almost. He arrived in front of me and I nodded at Erwin who got in front of us while I pushed back Eren's veil revealing his beautiful smiling and blushing face. I intertwined our hands and turned to face Erwin who began speaking about boring things that I tuned out to concentrate on Eren.  
Eren pov:  
I arrived at the altar in front of Levi. He pushed back my veil to reveal my blushing face. He smiled genuinely before turning to Erwin who begin speaking but I tuned it out to concentrate on Levi.  
Time skip~  
It was time for vows and exchange rings. Erwin began speaking "Eren Jaeger, do you take Levi Ackerman as your lawfully wedded husband?" I smiled and put his ring on his finger " I do" "and do you, Levi Ackerman take Eren Jaeger as your lawfully wedded husband?" He smiled "I do" and put my ring on my finger "now I pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss the groom" Levi picked me up and kissed me deeply and everyone was clapping. We pulled away to regain our breath and he said "you look beautiful my love. I love you" I blushed and grinned "you look fine too. I love you too" we shared another kiss before Levi started speed walking between the seats where they began to throw rice and petals "wait I have to throw the bouquet" he stopped "ready or not here I throw it!" I throw it and it landed in Hanji's hands "yay! Lucky me!! Erwin look!!" "Yeah yeah I see it" he kissed her on the temple embracing her "Levi look. Erwin's kissing Hanji!" I laughed as he watched wide eyes "I always knew there was something between them. C'mon let's go. We'll cuddle in our room" "yey!" I throw my arms around his neck kissing his cheek. What he didn't know was what I and Hanji had planned. Anyway it was the best birthday ever, I don't think there will be any better ones "hey Levi?" He hummed "thank you very much" "no way, I have to thank you. You brought out my better side and brightened my days with your smiles. I love you Eren Ackerman." "I love you too Levi Ackerman" and with that we lived happily ever after for all eternity newlywed and with a baby on the way. I couldn't be happier or more excited to know where the future will bring us  
Fin  
A/N : ok, so this is the last chapter of this first book. I might do a smut part as a present for being patient with me and might do a sequel. I would like to know if you'd like a sequel of this. If you want leave a comment and tell me please.  
Bye from me, from Eren and from Levi.  
Bye my lovely Titans~


	9. Chapter nine

Eren pov:  
We were back to our room and we began undressing, fortunately he had his back facing me so I had the time to prepare myself. I cleared my throat " uhm... Levi?" "Ye-oh ohh. Nice, have you prepared this for me, naughty boy?" I blushed and averted my eyes "it was Hanji's idea..." He smirked and walked to me suddenly pushing me onto the bed pinning my wrists "nonetheless, you have turned me on and you have to face the consequences naughty little boy" he fanned my ear with his breath before licking it and nipping it. I moaned softly and he satisfied went down leaving hickeys and love bites on my neck until he reached my sweet spot and began abusing it. I felt my erection grow and I moaned loudly when he put his knee between my legs and began palming me with his free hand. I started grinding on his hand in search for friction but he stopped all of a sudden and I whined for more. He whispered into my ear "naughty boys don't get to do what they want, so stay put or you'll be punished" I nodded weakly, lust clouding my mind. He resumed what he was doing slowly undressing me leaving only the thigh high socks and the garter belts. He took off my panties, my cock springing up and I moaned as the cold hit my hot skin. He touched the underside of it with a finger making me shiver and my cock twitch, before gripping it with his hand and began doing slow jerking movements. I moaned really loud and it took all of myself to not start moving my hips with his hand "you like it, don't you naughty boy?" "a-ahh...! P-please...Levi...!" He smirked "Please what, Eren? If you don't tell me what you want I can't help you" I blushed hard "p-please...s-suck m-me...?" He shook his head still jerking me off "beg for it and I might think about it" he smirked wider and I gulped "p-please...I-I'm b-ngh begging y-you...l-let me ahhn!~...cum!" He kissed me roughly for a few seconds before pulling off "good boy..." He trailed down sucking one of my nipples. I arched my back moaning he was doing this on purpose "a-ahn p-please...ngh n-not o-ahh only t-there..." "You told me to make you cum and I'm doing it, are you not happy? You little slut" I shivered at the tone, my cock twitching and leaking precum  "ohh, so you like dirty talk. I might get you off like this... What do you think, my little naughty slut?" I shook my head moaning " n-no... P-please" "too bad, you don't get to decide. You need to be punished for being a naughty slut" I moaned at the name and he resumed biting and licking my nipple. I arched my back feeling his hand going up and down my shaft faster and feeling a knot forming in my stomach " I-I'm c- ngh! Close..." He stopped again "oh no. You don't" I whined shutting my eyes tightly "w-why...?" "I already told you. You need to be punished" I could feel the smirk in his voice "p-please...l-let me c-cum...p-please" "shut up. You don't get to decide. On your hands and knees now, you little slutty boy" he said harshly. I turned around and waited with my cock achingly hard and leaking between my legs. He began massaging my butt cheeks before striking down his hand on my right one leaving a handprint. I arched my back and moaned "your hole is clamping down on nothing, you like this right? You whore" I blushed panting. He slapped the other cheek and I cried out. He then spread my cheeks apart before licking a straight line on my hole and I widened my eyes moaning pretty loudly "n-no... S-ngh stop...! I-it's d-ahh dirty!" He slapped me again "shut up" he began trying to push his tongue inside my hole, when succeeded he wiggled it around searching for that specific spot. I arched my back and cried out very loudly but it still wasn't enough, so I tried touching myself but my hand got slapped away "don't you dare touch yourself you naughty slut. You're asking to be punished." I felt the cling of a belt and before I knew it I was tied to bed spot then he resumed sucking and licking my hole. I wiggled a little but I couldn't think straight anymore, I was lost on cloud nine. I felt his hand gripping my shaft before jerking it off still rimming me. I could feel a knot forming again and I began clenching my hole for more but he stopped again. I whined even more "mhhhm...w-why d-did you...s-stop a-ngh again?!" "Because it will feel even better when you finally cum" he turned me around again before making me suck three of his fingers "good boy" I moaned softly I loved being praised. He took his fingers out of my mouth before circling one around my hole to tease me before entering in one go making me flinch a bit at the feeling. He started moving his finger in and out and putting another one in, scissoring them and searching that spot that made me see stars. When he put in the third one he hit my prostate right on, making me arch my back and cry out in pleasure "ahh! T-there! R-right t-there...! F-feels so g-good... Ahh!" He brushed that spot a few more times before pulling them out "will you be a good boy and spread your legs for me and tell me what you want begging?" I blushed at the words but did what I have been told to do " p-please...t-take me! I-I need y-your b-big fat c-cock I-inside me...! P-please" he kissed me putting his tongue in " you've been such a good boy for me, so here's your reward" he untied me and grabbed my hand with one hand while he put the other on my thigh "you ready Eren?" "Y-yes...p-please..." He aligned himself before pushing it in one go hitting my prostate head on making me cry out in pleasure "ahh! T-ngh there!! D-don't s-ahh stop!" "With pleasure!" He put my leg on his shoulder and began thrusting hard and fast on that spot "ahh! Y-yes! M-more!" He groaned going even faster and deeper with every thrust "g-God y-you're so tight Eren!!" I felt the familiar knot " l-Levi...! Ahh! I'm c-cu-ngh cumming!" I moaned louder " m-me ngh too...! C-call my n-name Eren! M-make e-everyone know you're m-ngh mine!" "L-Levi! Ahh!" "Louder" "L-Levi!!! Ngh! Ahhn!" "Louder!" "L-Le- ahhngh!~ Levi!!!" "LOUDER!" My knot exploded and I arched my back and threw my head back and I was seeing white "L-LEVI!! AHHNGH" I came hard on my stomach and chest wrapping my legs around his waist and clenched around Levi hard making him come inside me, I whined and scratched his back "so...h-hot...! Ahh y-you're filling... m-ahh me up ngh!" He continued to thrust to make us come down our high before pulling out hard making me cum again a second time panting "a-ahhn...! Noo...!" His eyes widened "woah..." Was all he said panting before collapsing on me not too hard to not harm me or the baby in any way. I passed my hand trough his silky hair and he sighed in content "we should take a shower, but right now I don't care I'm too tired and want to spend my time with my wife and my baby" I laughed lightly feeling exhausted too "yeah, we can take one later" "sounds like a good plan" he kissed my forehead and lips before sliding down from on top of me pulling me with on his hard chest wrapping his arm around my waist in a protective manner and whispering in my ear "I love you Eren you don't know how much..." He trailed off sign that he had fallen asleep "I love you too so much..." I said before falling asleep myself with a big smile on my face.   
A/N: this is the smut I promised you. I hope you'll like it. I'm still working on the sequel, but I'm pretty sure I will write it.  
Bye my lovely Titans~


End file.
